Redfang Elite Warriors
The Redfang Elite Warriors is a fandom name that referred to a band of 13 elite warriors of the Redfang Tribe, that consisted of 12 Goblins and 1 Hobgoblin, that were sent by Garen to kill Erin. Currently only 5 members are still alive, and, ironically, they are working as Guards for Erin in The Wandering Inn. Background Chronology Garen believing that Erin's presence would impede Rags progress to become a Goblin Lord,Chapter 2.36 had secretly send a band of his elite warriors to kill her. The band, that consisted of 12 Goblins and 1 Hobgoblin, got lost and after 6 day searching for the Innkeeper girl, had a debate and decided that following Garen's orders without Rags knowledge or permission was wrong and concluded to go back to their new tribe and tell Rags what Garen had told them to do. Not knowing where their tribe was they searched for them only to encounter one of the Goblin Lord's War Band. They turned and fled to a partially destroyed Human City to lose them among the rubble and fight in tight alleyways. However, they then were caught out on the open snowy landscape where there was nowhere to hide.Chapter 3.17 T After losing the War Band they searched for a place to hide. There they saw how the remaining Human citizens had fallen apart leaving them deeply disturbed as it was like the Humans had formed Goblin tribes, fought and warred over resources like Goblins, and viciously fighting over petty scraps that even the Goblin tribes wouldn’t have contested. When the Redfang Warriors saw the other Humans killing each other in the streets, chasing after women, hurting—they saw a bit of what they did, and felt uneasy, as it was too much like what Goblins were supposed to do, not Humans. After they were able to tear their eyes away from the Humans, they took in the rest of the city and continued searching for shelter, and then dead bodies for food. On their passage through the streets, the Redfang Warriors saw a child searching for his family and a man approaching with murderous intent. When the man grabbed the child, Badarrow shot and killed him, thus saving the child. The Redfang Warriors moved on past the child. As they found likely spots to settle, and scouted around for any fresh bodies and wood to use for dinner, they still felt disturbed by the Humans as the Humans didn’t stick together after things fell apart and were killing each other when they all had been part of the same tribe here in the city. There leader Grunter told them that he had an idea on how to deal with the Goblin Lord's War Band. He told them that when the other Goblins come to kill the Humans they would slip away in the initial confusion from the looting and killing. He also wanted to ambush some of the War Band so they could get their hands on some armor. The Redfang Warriors felt it was a good plan and all they had to do was search for dead bodies to eat, enough wood, and a place to hide. After a fortuitous find of food and spices they were going back to the small base they’d set up and saw a strange girl that was clearly different from the other Humans. Seeing her monstrous body and the way she moved around they initially saw her as a potential threat, but as they watched her eating a rotted Human body, they stopped in their tracks. They couldn't believe that they were seeing a Human eating another Human. As that made her stand out, and because they were curious, the Redfang Warriors followed her to watch her a bit longer. They’d watched her stalk a zombie, rescued a young Human man from the zombie, and then ran away from him. After seeing the zombie the Redfang Warriors were in alarm, as they had forgotten that with so many bodies around the undead would rise. As they were about to retreat and reconsider their hiding spot, they heard the strange girl scream. That was when they saw a skeleton with a sword, attacking her.Chapter 3.18 T Strength Each member of the group had over ten levels in a combat-oriented class. All of them wore armor and carried swords that were neither rusty nor broken.Chapter 2.37 They were veteran warriors. From their levels alone, they were each a match for any Bronze-rank adventurer. But in terms of experience, they were vastly more competent than any greenhorn with a sword. And with a Hobgoblin at their head, the Goblins were more than a match for any unprepared Silver-rank team.Chapter 3.17 T Weaknesses Since none of them have any tracking classes, once they lose the tracks of their target, they get lost without any way to track it back. Equipment Magical Artifacts * Cloak of Plenty: Owned by Rabbiteater * Bell made of bronze and blue metal, half and half: Owned by Badarrow. * Enchanted Golden Axe with the Green Edge: Owned by Headscratcher. * Cursed Necklace that has a stone darker than obsidian with something carved on it, held on a long chain of glowing silver metal Weapons * 5 Steel Sword: 1 for each. * Recurve Bow: Owned by Badarrow Members Current Members * Badarrow * Rabbiteater * Numbtongue Former Members * Headscratcher (Deceased) * Shorthilt (Deceased) * Grunter - Leader (Deceased) * Bugear (Deceased) * Rocksoup (Deceased) * Leftstep (Deceased) * Bitefly (Deceased) * Orangepoo (Deceased) * Patchhelm (Deceased) * Justrust (Deceased) Trivia * While they are some of the best warriors, none of them are exactly bright. Even by Goblin standards. * All twelve normal Goblins and the Hobgoblin in charge are male. * Since none of them have an actual name, they call each other by nicknames. * They know each other so well, that their ability to read deeply into each other’s body language and feelings, almost bordered on the telepathic. * Among the last 5, Rabbiteater is the only one with Dangersense.Chapter 5.15 Gallery References Category:Groups/Organisations Category:Goblins Category:Adventurers Category:Bronze-rank Adventurers Category:Izril